peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashes and Rage; Rageagainstthepeppa
Ashes and Rage '''is an aged up human alternate universe Peppa Pig fanon created by RageAgainstThePeppa. Though the RageAgainstThePeppa team are based in Australia, Ashes and Rage takes place in Santa Monica, California in a neo-late 2000's-esque world. Peppa and her friends are aged, approximately, 16-18 years old and are completing their final year of high school. This story has explicit sexual references and drug use as well as a major language warning and A+ grade in childhood destruction. Not recommended for readers sub 16 years of age, Ashes and Rage is surprisingly well written and drawn with combined efforts from the team who work very hard to supply readers with only the best content. Synopsis Freddie Fox has started a drug cartel in his basement with the help of his best friend Peppa Pig, mafia heir and all round genius Pedro Pony, and religious good girl Candy Cat, who is hiding an insanely debauched side of herself from the world. What started as a venture to get higher than the empire state has gotten them in hot water with Pedro's father, Italian Mafioso, Martinus Pony; who has discovered that someone is stealing from his family and has sent Pedro on a mission to find them and dispose of them. Candy's family had been part of a doomsday cult for longer than she can remember but the more time she spends with Freddie and Peppa, the more she questions the good girl she's always pretended to be. What's going to happen to her though when the Church's doctrine starts looking like its coming true? Suzy doesn't want to admit her feelings for Peppa, her parents wouldn't accept it at all, but her ex-best friend has become almost an obsession. Little does Suzy know but her boyfriend, Danny Dog, also has feelings for Peppa, despite the tangled relationship both Peppa and Danny have with each other already. Characters Peppa Pig Peppa is your classic edgyTM girl. She has a tik tok account, her personality is basically what a pair of beat up Doc Martens would be if they were given sentience. Incredibly pessimistic, moderately suicidal and fed up with the mess she calls life, Peppa is known for her scathing glares and readiness to cut a ANYONE for breathing in her direction Usually seen with an e-girl-esque style, long gone are Peppa's innocent red dresses and muddy boots. A typical outfit for Peppa consists of beaten up, steel-toed Doc Martens that have been coloured black with sharpie and kept together with a mix of duct tape and staples. Unnaturally pale, Peppa likes to blush her cheeks, shoulders and collarbones as well as ring her eyes in dark, winged eyeliner and paint her lips in the darkest colours she can dinf. Freddie Fox Freddie is generally seen wearing a sherpa lined denim jacket and mysteriously stained black t-shirt. He has a ripped red flannel tied around his waist with dirty, ripped black jeans tucked into barely held together boots. He has a fox tail and ears, the right side of his head is shaved with a curly mop of dark auburn hair flopping over the left side. His nails are generally painted black, done by Peppa because he cannot (for the life of him) colour between the lines of absolutely anything, and fingerless black gloves cover both his hands. He has several piercings in his ears as well as his tongue. The classic stoner, Freddie is high 98% of the time but also a very emotional person. He has a distant relationship with his mother and her husband (he calls Keith 'dad' but he's unsure if Keith is actually his father), having raised himself for most of his life. He's loyal to a fault, snarky, sly, sarcastic, cocky and awful at making jokes, but Peppa considers him her best friend. To this day, Freddie is the only person who has ever existed to have made Peppa laugh so hard she snorted and even laugh at all. Canonically pansexual, Freddie is known for not having friends, only prey. Candy Cat Candy is one of the supporting characters within the universe of Ashes and Rage written by Ashes and Rage Comic. She's the youngest child of Cameron James Cat and Camilla Anne Cat, both members of the Church of Genesis. Candy is believed to be the messiah stated in the Church of Genesis' prophetic doctrine. Overly religious, Candy borders on annoying and self-righteous though she does enjoy the finer things in life like selling product her friends make and being one of the smartest people on the planet alongside Pedro Pony. Generally dressed in shin length skirts and peter pan collared blouses, Candy has waist length strawberry red hair that she doesn't cut often. She has a blunt fringe with two chin length pieces framing her face, her fringe is the only part of her hair that she regularly cuts. Suzy Sheep Rich, popular, awful, Suzy Sheep is the classic mean girl but she lacks the brain cells to be compared to the great Regina George. Generally seen in short, skin-tight skirts and anything pink that could be declared wildly inappropriate for school, Suzy is the captain of the Eden high cheer squad as well as a pageant girl. Closeted bisexual, Suzy has a massive crush on Peppa even while she's in a relationship with star quarterback, Danny Dog. Pedro Pony Son of Italian mafioso, Martinus Pony, Pedro has a lot to live up to. A maths and chemistry wiz, Pedro handles the ledgers for Freddie's drug ring, Hell Bent, as well as booking gigs for Freddie and Peppa's band, the Foxsi Arsonists. Not shy about his intelligence but extremely secretive about his home life, Pedro is more than just the unassuming nerd sitting at the front of the class. Pedro is generally seen wearing thick, round glasses with some form of cable knit sweater, even in summer, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His curly hair is unruly, bordering on shoulder length even without being straightened and has a tendency to get very easily tangled. Key Elements * Peppa and her family are from West Yorkshire, England, and have been living in California for six years * Mummy Pig is a New York best selling author and Daddy Pig is an architect * Peppa is bisexual; Freddie is pansexual; Suzy is bisexual; Pedro and Danny are straight. There is no gay erasure in Ashes and Rage, the authors themselves all being LGBTQIA+ themselves * Most of the characters are 17-18 years old; they are underage for drinking but that won't stop them * Cannabis is legal in California * This is not meant to be a lighthearted story, there is very little wholesome content besides Peppa and Freddie's friendship so anyone reading Ashes and Rage looking for something fluffy definitely should look elsewhere * Ashes and Rage is fully edited by a team of people, ideas are discussed first before they are interpreted and each author has equal power over decisions made regarding the story, characters and anything else; and they do try to take constructive criticism so feel free to leave comments * The authors can be contacted at ashesandragecomic@gmail.com for enquiries ''We do not own Peppa Pig nor any regular or irregular characters featured on the BBC children's TV show. Though we do claim the rights to the story, character personalities and other intellectual property beside the characters themselves. If you want to make fanart of our versions of the characters, please email them to ashesandragecomic@gmail.com and tag us when you post it; we would love to see what you've made!'' Disclaimer Ashes and Rage is not for children. If you are a children, please don't read Ashes and Rage because there are questions that will be raised that the authors do not want to be blamed for you asking when you take them to your parents. The writers will assume that readers are of an age where they can understand the themes of the story and thus will limit explanation of certain things. Trigger Warnings: * Explicit drug use * Explicit sexual references * Explicit language * Dark themes * Slight racism * Religious satire * Occasional body horror * Bad family dynamics * Alcoholism * Underage drinking * Depression/suicidal ideation Where you can find RageAgainstThePeppa DeviantArt; ashesandrage Tumblr; rageagainstthepeppa Archive of Our Own (Ao3); Rageagainstthepeppa Ashes and Rage Wiki Page '''If you'd like to see them on any other socials, please leave a comment!